


To Forget a Kiss

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: Kara tells herself it's better that Mon-El doesn't remember. Mon-El tells himself to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, despite needing to be up in a few hours for work. There wasn't time to do a whole new chapter of anything, and even if there was, I'm not sure I could/should.
> 
> I just needed a bit of something, and I admit, something that was said killed my ability to do fluff or humor, so I put music on and found some lyrics that led to this fic.

* * *

Kara watched Mon-El from the other end of the room, frowning. He didn't remember, and that was how it was best to keep it. That kiss was gone, forgotten, and she wanted it that way.

She did.

She wasn't interested in Mon-El like that, was she? No, she couldn't be. That was just that moment. He'd been dying, and it was her parents' fault. Her world was shaken, and she'd wanted to feel something other than shame and regret and fear.

To have him forgive her like that, to say she was still beautiful, she'd wanted to believe it and she'd let it go too far.

Now it didn't have to be there. He'd forgotten, and it was for the best. They could go back to the way they were. That was safe. That was how she wanted it. That was better, since she was bad with relationships and look what she'd done to James.

No, she had to keep Mon-El where he was, at arm's length if not as far as she could throw him.

* * *

Mon-El looked over to see Kara watching him, and he raised a hand to wave to her before turning away again. He knew it was ridiculous, but if she watched him for long enough, she would know the truth. She'd know he remembered everything.

He'd known worse timing with women before, the one he'd been talking to not long before the sun exploded and his world died being one of them, but when he was dying and she was trying to apologize—well, that was up there.

He knew Kara didn't see him that way. She didn't see him as anything more than a project. She was supposed to guide him the way she couldn't guide her cousin. She didn't want more from him, and he knew that.

Most of the time, he didn't even want that himself. She was insufferable and self-righteous and Kryptonian.

Then he looked at her, and he remembered the man she believed he was, so much better than the one he was, and all of that faded away to an admiration he knew she could never share.

So, no, he didn't remember the kiss.

He would never remember the kiss.

That way he could still be close to her.


End file.
